


Saving People, Doing Things

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Lists, Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Quiet, Stanford Era, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Actions speak louder than words (the summary is the prompt.)





	Saving People, Doing Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



1\. Dean makes the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They are better than Dad's. Dean also makes the best skettios. Definitely better than Dad's. Dad gives up and that's good, Dean makes the food, and he doesn't even complain once.

2\. Dean signs notes for school--for sick days and even a couple of field trips. Later on, he will realize what a big deal it is that Dean lets him go on civilian field trips. _You know what's out there_. Especially because Dean isn't old enough to chaperone most of them.

3\. Sometimes after Dean has charmed his way into a job he puts in a good word for Sam and Sam stays in the back while Dean mans the register and does that annoying wink wink thing with girls, and, well, you know, people. Dean flirts with people. It counts for some of the work in customer service, it really does. People always want Dean at the register. _Saving people. Selling things_.

4\. Sam is at Stanford for four years. For the first two, Dean checks up religiously. He doesn't tell Sam he's doing this. Two years in, he just gets caught. That's when the real dark time began. 

5\. Dean is good at pulling people out of buildings. Out of harm's way. Always a step ahead. He comes that Halloween weekend, he risks it, he's ready, because he knows, even before the voicemail from Dad. He can feel it. He knows it in his bones. Something is starting. And he's about to play defense. At least in the end he has Sam where he can see him.

6\. Dean is quiet. Dean is a doer. Dean shows you what he thinks of you by _being there_ , a solid presence. Making a plan and seeing it through. His mushy stuff is all action. Military corners and rolled laundry. Comfort food. Doing things before you ask for them. Dean is quiet. And he doesn't even ask for you to notice. If you do, great, if you don't, well, Dean's there.

Dean's there.


End file.
